In recent years, card-edge connectors are finding extensive use in computers and other electronic devices where they are used for making electrical connections with conductive pads formed on one or both sides of a printed circuit card along its edge, when it is inserted in such a connector.
Card-edge connectors are designed for connection and removal of cards with electronic components mounted on them, and some of them are equipped with an ejection mechanism providing for a smooth removal of the card. This is done to facilitate removal of such cards and to prevent electronic components from accidental damage. An example of a card-edge connector with a rotational ejection mechanism can be found in Japanese Patent Publication 93-217642. The housing of this connector has a rotary lever arm. The lever arm has an element engaging the printed circuit card which ejects it when the lever arm is rotated.
However, the lever arm of the above card-edge connector is difficult to operate because it is located relatively close to the mother board, and since the lever arm is rotary, it takes more space, thus reducing the effective use of the space. Therefore, it is desirable to have a card-edge connector with an ejection mechanism which can provide for a reliable connection of a card and its smooth removal, while making it possible to effectively use the space on the mother board. Important considerations in the overall reduction of the dimensions of electronic equipment are effective use of space and relative flexibility in the selection of locations where the connector can be mounted.
This invention takes into consideration the above mentioned need and its purpose is to provide a card-edge connector with an ejection mechanism that provides smooth ejection of the card, reliable card retention and requires less space then what is currently available.